Virtual reality (VR) head mounted display (HMD) technology may use a single two-dimensional (2D) display plane to present three-dimensional (3D) scenes to the wearer of the HMD. The wearer may experience, however, visual discomfort when attempting to focus on items at different depths in the 3D scene due to a lack of focus cues in the scene. While light field displays may reduce the visual discomfort by composing the 3D scene as a light field that is rendered to multiple display planes, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, rendering the scene to multiple display planes may increase latency, reduce performance, increase power consumption and/or reduce battery life.